Council of Nine
The Council of Nine, also known as the Council, is a group of powerful businessmen and politicians who sought to gain power, wealth and control for its members. They mainly operated in the United States of America through the manipulation of American politics and the economy. In 1947, Whitney Frost killed half of the members of the Council, appointing herself as the leader of its remains. The Council's current status remains unknown following Frost's incarceration by the SSR, though their original plans remain in ruins. History In 1901, the Council of Nine orchestrated the assassination of William McKinley, the 25th President of the United States.Agent Carter: 2.04: Smoke & Mirrors Thomas Gloucester, a member of the Council, orchestrated the Wall Street Crash of 1929, warning other members of the Council, so that they could prepare for its repercussions. Hugh Jones, the founder of the Roxxon Corporation, made so much money that by 1947 he was able to have a luxurious lifestyle off the dividends of other companies, not the profits of Roxxon itself.Agent Carter: 2.02: A View in the Dark Isodyne Energy Plot Arriving at the Arena Club, Calvin Chadwick was informed by Eddie that the Council of Nine were waiting for him in the meeting room. Unaware that there would be a meeting, Chadwick requested a drink and prepared to join the others. ]] Chadwick joined the Council and was informed by Thomas Gloucester that the Isodyne Program would be shut down immediately as he had not provided them with any results and it had now attracted an SSR investigation. Chadwick argued that the Zero Matter he had discovered could potentially change the world and make them billions. Gloucester insisted that the decision had already been made and Hugh Jones advised that he focus on the senate race; although highly disappointed, Chadwick was forced to agree and snubbed out his candle as a symbol of his obedience. Manipulating the Future is blackmailed]] Deciding that Calvin Chadwick needed help in his Senatorial campaign against Representative Anderson because the press learned about an explosion that had occurred at Isodyne Energy Headquarters, the Council chose to frame Jason Wilkes as a member of the and a spy working for Moscow, an idea that Whitney Frost came up. Money and passports were put under a floorboard in the Wilkes Residence and the weapon used to kill two SSR agents was placed in his bedroom. The evidence against Wilkes was easy to find by the Strategic Scientific Reserve who were investigating; the Council also had a newspaper pre-printed with the treasonous accusation. drinks with Calvin Chadwick]] A step further was taken by the Council to have Anderson leave the race and allow Chadwick to run unopposed; two Los Angeles Tribune newspapers were prepared, one with Anderson involved in a sex scandal, the other with Anderson deciding to yield. As the Council left its meeting, Peggy Carter snuck into the secret meeting room, but the Council had the room filled with anti-bugging technology which foiled her plan to put eavesdropping devices in the room. The next morning, Vernon Masters had SSR Chief Jack Thompson meet Chadwick, who thanked Thompson for his help in the Isodyne Energy controversy. Thompson noticed that the newspaper Chadwick was reading had a headline exactly as Carter described.Agent Carter: 2.03: Better Angels Administrative Overhaul An emergency meeting was called by Calvin Chadwick to discuss the powers of his wife Whitney Frost; he did not care about procedure, but wanted the meeting as soon as possible.Agent Carter: 2.05: The Atomic Job Before the "official" meeting, the Council decided that Frost was to be captured, and, if necessary, terminated after the meeting. The Council gathered at the fundraising gala held by Chadwick in the MacArthur Grand Hotel to garner money for his bid to the United States Congress. While they danced and intermingled, the bodyguards scanned the rooms to assure that the place was secure. Inside the chosen room of the hotel, the Council met and Chadwick gave the floor to Frost who nervously tried to explain that Zero Matter was more than worth their time to research. Since her words seemed inadequate, Frost took a rat from a box, changed it into Zero Matter, and absorbed it as the Council watched. is killed with Zero Matter]] The Council was astonished by the demonstration and Thomas Gloucester announced that it was time to enact their preconceived plan; bodyguards put nooses around Frost's neck to restrain her as they were warned by Chadwick not to allow her to touch them. However, to their surprise, Frost had a mastery of her power that her husband had not seen; she sent Zero Matter through the floor to envelope her captors to transform and kill them. Frost then looked at the Council, chose her targets, transformed and absorbed them. Finally, Chadwick begged for mercy which Frost did not show. alongside Hugh Jones]] Frost declared herself the new leader of the Council of Nine and that those who survived her wrath were purposely selected for their usefulness. Mortimer Hayes was told to create an alibi for the deaths of the other members to be put in his newspaper chains; Hugh Jones, who stated that he was pleased with the regime change, was told to give Frost access to all Roxxon Corporation facilities and to inform Vernon Masters of recent events. Masters, soon after the dismissal of the meeting, found Dottie Underwood had seen everything and, with the help of Jack Thompson after Underwood killed the two men who pursued her, she was captured.Agent Carter: 2.06: Life of the Party Frost asked Joseph Manfredi to have his Maggia subordinates to act as bodyguards for the Council since she felt that they were more loyal than the men used by Masters.Agent Carter: 2.07: Monsters Members Current Members 'Whitney Frost' *'Name': Whitney Frost *'Position': Head *'Status': Alive *'Description': Prominent scientist and famed actress Whitney Frost was exposed to Zero Matter and gained extraordinary powers. When the Council deemed her too dangerous, Frost killed half its members and declared herself leader, promising to bring them wealth beyond their imagining. 'Hugh Jones' *'Name': Hugh Jones *'Position': Head *'Status': Alive *'Description': Hugh Jones is the head of the Roxxon Corporation and among many who funded Calvin Chadwick's research into Zero Matter. He, along with Thomas Gloucester, voted to shut the project down. 'Mortimer Hayes' *'Name': Mortimer Hayes *'Position': Head *'Status': Alive *'Description': Mortimer Hayes is a businessman who owns all of the major newspapers west of the Mississippi River. Former Members 'Calvin Chadwick' *'Name': Calvin Chadwick *'Position': Head *'Status': Deceased *'Description': Calvin Chadwick is a businessman, an United States Senatorial candidate and husband of famed actress, Whitney Frost. He came before the council to ask for help covering up the Zero Matter research; however, due to the amount of attention drawn through the SSR, the members voted to shut it down. 'Thomas Gloucester' *'Name': Thomas Gloucester *'Position': Head *'Status': Deceased *'Description': Thomas Gloucester is a powerful American businessman who orchestrated the stock market crash to help benefit Hugh Jones. He was among the other council members who shut down the Zero Matter research. Appearances In chronological order: *''Agent Carter'' **''Season Two'' ***''A View in the Dark'' ***''Better Angels'' ***''Smoke & Mirrors'' ***''The Atomic Job'' (mentioned) ***''Life of the Party'' ***''Monsters'' ***''A Little Song and Dance'' (mentioned) Trivia *It was confirmed by Tara Butters and Michele Fazekas that the Council of Nine is, for all intents and purposes, the Marvel Cinematic Universe version of the Secret Empire.Agent Carter bosses answer burning premiere questions In the comics, the Secret Empire was a supervillain group seeking to rule the United States. They were responsible for employing a surgeon to do various gratings that turned John Horton into Griffin, and using the Madbomb to the population. Behind the Scenes *The 'A' symbol used by the Council of Nine is nearly identical to one of the ancient HYDRA symbols introduced in season three of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Despite that, Michele Fazekas stated that she "would not say" the Council is connected to HYDRA. Gallery Acarter202 0397.jpg Acarter202_0409.jpg Acarter202 0417.jpg Acarter202_0420.jpg Acarter202_0427.jpg Acarter202_0428.jpg Acarter206_02153.jpg Acarter206_02173.jpg Acarter206 02174-1-.jpeg Acarter206_02209.jpg Acarter206 02339.jpg References External Links * * * Category:Council of Nine Category:Organizations